


Perpetually Horny Boy

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: +18, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ma dużo pracy i wiecznie napalonego chłopaka, któremu nie chce ulec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetually Horny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> No więc, chcę ostrzec, że jest to shot +18 i jeśli nie lubisz takiej tematyki, to lepiej nie czytaj <3 SMUT

Harry miał jeszcze dużo papierów do wypełnienia, kiedy przyszedł do niego pierwszy sms. Oczywiście wiedział, że będzie on od Louis’a, jego chłopaka i wiedział też, że będzie on sprośny. Postanowił więc, że na razie nie sprawdzi co jego chłopak napisał i zajął się swoją robotą.

Po kilku minutach, od pierwszego sms’a, usłyszał dźwięk informujący go, że nadszedł drugi sms. Miał świadomość tego, że jego chłopak będzie pisał tak długo, dopóki Harry w końcu nie zobaczy tych wiadomości i nie odpisze mu.

Miał wiecznie napalonego chłopaka, który każdego dnia pisał do niego sprośne sms’y i czekał w domu, aż Harry wróci i porządnie go nie wypieprzy, co dotychczas mu się udawało, jednak tym razem Harry nie zamierzał się poddać.

Postanowił, że będzie ignorował sms’y do końca pracy, a zostały mu już i tak tylko trzy godziny, więc to chyba nie będzie problem, nie?

Wrócił na swoje miejsce, przy biurku i sięgnął po kupkę papierów, które musiał wypełnić dla jednego z jutrzejszych klientów. Harry był właścicielem wielkiej firmy korporacyjnej i miał naprawdę dużo pracy… No dobra mógł zlecić to jakiemuś człowiekowi, ale nie chciał być “złym szefem”, jak w niektórych firmach. Znał imię każdego swojego pracownika, nawet tych, z którymi prawie nie rozmawiał, nie dlatego, że on nie chciał, czy nie miał czasu, bo dla swoich pracowników zawsze miał czas, tylko dlatego, że niektórzy nie mieli ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Nie miał im tego za złe, przecież są różne typy ludzi, tak? Może oni po prostu są samotnikami, czy coś.

Nie chciał obciążać swoich pracowników, bo musieliby zostać po godzinach, a na pewno mieli już jakieś plany, albo dzieci, czy chorą mamę w szpitalu. Należał do osób, które dbają o innych.

Potrząsnął głową, skreślając długopisem to, co napisał, po czym poprawił to tak, by było dobrze. Chwilę później po biurze rozległ się dźwięk telefonu… znowu, i znowu i znowu i…

Harry przeklął pod nosem, spoglądając na telefon, który podskakiwał na biurku od wibracji i co chwilę wydawał z siebie ten irytujący dźwięk.

\- Ja pierdole. - Harry warknął, sięgając dłonią po telefon i odblokowując go. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w już sześć wiadomości od swojego chłopaka, lecz w końcu poddał się, otwierając pierwszą.

Od: LouLou <3

Haaaaarry… nudzi miiii się… mam ochotę na powtórkę z wczoraj, wiesz? Kiedy zawiązałeś mi oczy chustką i dawałeś klapsy… ach, chciałbym, żebyś był jeszcze bardziej ostry, niż wczoraj…

Na twarzy Harry’ego wykwitły rumieńce, a na w jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy z poprzedniego dnia. Jego kutas momentalnie zrobił się twardy i mocno napierał na spodnie.

Od: LouLou <3

Wziąłbyś ten swój pasek, ten, którego nigdy nie używasz i sprawiłbyś, abym błagał cię o litość… Krzyczałbym, jak bardzo chcę, żebyś już mnie pieprzył. A ty, nadal byś mnie podniecał, czyż nie? Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz, kiedy cię błagam, kiedy jestem w stanie zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, o co tylko byś poprosił.

Od: LouLou <3

Ale ja sprawiłbym, że twój kutas byłby *tak* twardy, kochanie. Klęknąłbym przed tobą i bez ostrzeżenia wziąłbym cię w usta tak cholernie głęboko, że mój nos ocierałby się o twoje podbrzusze. A ty szarpałbyś mnie za włosy, bym jęczał dookoła twojego ogromnego penisa.

Od: LouLou <3

Później ssałbym cię do sucha, aż nie doszedłbyś dwa razy w moich ustach. Połknąłbym tylko połowę, żeby później pocałować cię i wepchnąć ci twoją gorącą spermę do ust… ach, wiem jak bardzo cię to podnieca.

Od: LouLou <3

Jestem pewnien, że obróciłbyś mnie na brzuch i nie śliniąc swoich palców, wepchnąłbyś je w moją ciasną i gorącą dziurkę, która rozciągnęłaby się na nich. Taka gorąca i ciasna… Heh, pewnie jęczałbym jak rasowa dziwka ;P

Harry już miał na sobie swoją kurtkę i torbę na ramieniu, kierując się do drzwi od biura, nie odwracając wzroku od tekstu ostatniej wiadomości.

Od: LouLou <3

Och i pewnie nie pozwoliłbyś mi dojść, nie? Wepchnąłbyś w moją czerwoną dziurkę swojego giganta i poruszałbyś się szybko… Wiem, że doszedłbyś pierwszy, bo zabroniłbyś mi dochodzić, co? A później wyszedłbyś ze mnie i wsadziłbyś w mój tyłek ten wielki wibrator… Ooo taak… To byłoby dobre. A ja doszedłbym już po kilku sekundach…

Kiedy Harry skończył czytać ostatnia wiadomość, już wsiadał do swojego Range Rovera i odpalał silnik.

Tak zerżnie tego małego skrzata, że zapamięta smak jego spermy do końca życia. Podczas drogi do ich domu, Harry dostał kolejne dwa sms’y, które natychmiast przeczytał.

Od: LouLou <3

Jestem taki napalony Harry… Kiedy do mnie przyjedziesz będziemy się pieprzyć do jutra… A jutro zostaniesz ze mną w domu i będziemy się przytulać… Kocham cię ;*

Od: LouLou <3

Harry! Jeśli zaraz nie przyjedziesz, będę musiał sam sobie ulżyć, a wiem, że tego nie lubisz. Będę ujeżdżał dildo, które mi kupiłeś, udając, że to twój wielki kutas penetruje moje wnętrze. A później dojdę na twoją poduszkę, żebyś wiedział, co straciłeś. Kocham cię, skarbie <3

Harry podjechał pod ich wielki, brązowy dom i czym prędzej wysiadł, zabierając ze sobą torbę. Podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je z zamachem, zrzucając z siebie kurtkę i buty. Skierował się do ich wspólnej sypialni, potykając się kilka razy po drodze, po czym otworzył drzwi do ich sypialni i zamarł, widząc swojego chłopaka całkiem nagiego z uśmiechem na ustach.

Jego kutas stał na baczność, cały czerwony i ociekający preejakulatem, a uśmiech na jego ustach wyrażał czyste zadowolenie.

Harry zerwał krawat i koszulę ze swojego ciała, podchodząc do swojego napalonego chłopaka. Stanął przed łóżkiem, ściągając spodnie, skarpetki i bieliznę, po czym wdrapał się na ciało Louis’a, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jego twarzy.

Harry zmrużył oczy, kiedy Louis zagryzł dolną wargę, prowokując go.

\- Jesteś posrany. - warknął, przyciskając swoje usta, do tych szatyna, gryząc i ssąc na zmianę jego wargi. - Tak cholernie mocno cię kocham.

Louis objął ramionami szyję młodszego chłopaka, wypychają biodra do góry, by zderzyły się z tymi bruneta. Harry warknął w jego usta, zagryzając jego język, i dociskając szatyna biodrami do łóżka.

\- Kurwa, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mocno cię wezmę. Nie będziesz mógł chodzić przez ruski rok. I kurwa, nie będziesz miał telefonu. - Harry syknął mu prosto do ucha, liżąc małżowinę.

Louis jęknął, zaciskając swoje drobne ręce na włosach partnera i pociągnął za nie, wiedząc, że Harry to lubi.

\- Nie będę cię kurwa przygotowywał, rozumiesz?! - Harry zacisnął zęby, składając na szyi szatyna zaborcze i mocne pocałunki.

\- Mhmm…

\- Nie zasłużyłeś sobie, kurwa, na takie luksusy. - mruknął, wbijając zęby w gładką skórę na jego obojczyku.

\- Nie zasłużyłem. - Louis skinął głową, sapiąc, gdy Harry zderzył ze sobą ich biodra.

Harry obrócił Louisa jednym zwinnym ruchem i docisnął swojego grubego, twardego penisa do jego pośladków.

\- Pieprz mnie, kurwa. - Louis warknął, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli i rozluźniając mięśnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i wbił się w jego ciasną, gorącą dziurkę. Głośny krzyk Louis’a przeciął powietrze w pokoju i prawdopodobnie słyszał go również ich ogrodnik i przyjaciel; Liam.

Harry nie czekając aż Louis się dostosuje, zaczął poruszać gwałtownie biodrami, od razu trafiając w jego prostatę, heh, lata ćwiczeń, nie? Szatyn już po pierwszym pchnięciu wypchnął biodra do tyłu, pragnąć, by Styles wbił się w jego ciało jeszcze bardziej, chciał, żeby brunet go sparaliżował tym przeklętym kutasem.

Harry splątał palce z tymi Louis’a, zaciskając je na pościeli i pieprząc go tak kurewsko mocno.

\- Ach, Harry! - Louis krzyknął, gdy Harry wbił się w niego najmocniej, jak potrafił, i został tak przez chwilę, tylko kręcąc biodrami, ocierając się tym samym główką swojego penisa o prostatę szatyna. - Tak, dobrze, kochanie!

Harry zacisnął zęby na ramieniu swojego kochanka, pchając głębiej w jego ciało.

\- Oh! JA PIERDOLE, HARRY!

Styles zachichotał, odciągając biodra, po czym pchając mocno.

\- HARRY, KURWA!

Brunet, zaśmiał się, powtarzając ruch kilka razy.

\- DO KURWY NĘDZY, HAROLDZIE! - Louis pisnął, wypychając biodra w jego stronę.

Harry sięgnął dłonią do jego pośladków, obrysowując palcem czerwony pierścień mięśni, na co Louis sapnął jakieś przekleństwo, którego Harry nie usłyszał, gdyż szatyn schował głowę w poduszce.

\- Kochanie? - Harry mruknął, dołączając palec do swojego penisa.

Louis warknął, odrywając głowę od poduszki.

\- Dasz radę wziąć w siebie jeszcze, LouLou? - Harry wymruczał mu do ucha, otrzymując w odpowiedzi potrzebujący jęk szatyna.

Sięgnął dłonią pod łóżko, wyciągając spod niego niebieskie dildo. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, obślinił trochę dildo i podstawił główkę do rozciągniętej na jego kutasie, dziurki szatyna.

\- Gotowy, skarbie?

\- Włóż to we mnie, kretynie! - Louis syknął, wystawiając bardziej tyłek.

Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony, wpychając do środka niebieską zabawkę.

\- KURWA! - Louis wrzasnął, uderzając głową o poduszkę i zaciskając dłonie na białej pościeli. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa kurwa, kur… Ach! Ty pieprzony kutasie! - Krzyknął, kiedy Harry po prostu wepchnął całe dildo w jego ciasną dziurkę.

Przyjemność rozlała się po całym ciele Louis’a, kiedy próbował złapać oddech, a łzy rozkoszy płynęły po jego policzkach. - Ko-OCH!-am cię, Ha-ACH!-rry…

\- Ja. Ciebie. Też. - Harry mruknął, akcentując każde słowo głębokim pchnięciem i wepchnięciem dildo w ciało swojego chłopaka.

\- T-tak, BLISKO! - Louis sapnął, próbując złapać oddech, kiedy Harry zacisnął palce na jego erekcji, pocierając ją w rytm pchnięć.

\- Dojdziesz dla mnie, kochanie? Zrobisz to dla mnie?

Louis krzyknął przeraźliwie głośno, a z jego penisa wytrysnęła biała, gorąca maź. Harry pchnął ostatni raz i czując jak mięśnie szatyna zaciskają się na nim, sam doszedł głęboko we wnętrzu starszego chłopaka.

Przez chwilę łapali oddechy, aż w końcu Harry powoli wyciągnął dildo i swojego kutasa z wnętrza szatyna. Odrzucił niebieską zabawkę gdzieś na podłogę, a sam położył się obok Louis’a, rysując na jego plecach różne wzory. Szatyn odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, zmęczony i spełniony.

\- Musimy to powtórzyć. - szepnął, łapiąc oddech.

Harry zachichotał, odgarniając mu przyklejoną do czoła grzywkę i złożył tam pocałunek. - Jeszcze nie masz dosyć?

\- Z tobą mógłbym robić to cały czas…

Harry posłał mu szczery i szeroki uśmiech, który szatyn z więcej, niż chęcią odwzajemnił.

\- Kocham cię, Harry.

\- Ja ciebie też, LouLou. - Harry pocałował Louis’a w ramię, uśmiechając się, jak głupek.

Pozwolił głowie opaść na poduszki, a szatynowi, wtulić się w swoje ciało. Zamknął oczy, głaszcząc plecy swojego chłopaka, i od czasu do czasu, przejeżdżając po jego pośladkach. Kurwa, jego chłopak był naprawdę popierdolony, no ale miłość jest ślepa, nie?

\- Ale mówię poważnie, Harry. Musimy to powtórzyć.


End file.
